Escape
by fantasydust
Summary: Bishop has been gone for three months and Morganville is getting back to normal.. that is until a new threat arises. With romance, suspense and some new characters join your favorite characters in a story that will leave you tingling.
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville or most of the characters.**

* * *

Claire claimed the last available table at The Common Grounds. Everyone was studying for the finals before summer break in a week. Claire being the genius that she is was exempted from all her finals but decided to start reading next years lessons. Eve waved and she waved back before settling in with her favorite drink and pulling out her advanced chem book. She had about an hour or so before Eve got off. Blocking out all the noise she focused on the new formulas and symbols.

"Um excuse me." A girl's voice said a little while later. Marking her page Claire looked up.

"Yes?" She asked kindly. Claire had never seen the girl around here before and figured she was new to Morganville. Lots of families left after Bishop. Some have returned and new families have moved here as well not knowing yet that Morganville was run by vampires.

"Do you mind if I join you? All the other tables are taken." The girl said.

"Sure of course."

"Thanks. My names Alex by the way." She said smiling. She took a seat and breathed a relieved sigh.

"Your welcome. My names Claire." Claire said returning the smile. Alex pulled out a big hard covered book called Acheron and started to read. Claire studied her. She was tall about Eves height with curly dark brown hair that appeared to have blonde and red streaks in it. She had hazel eyes that appeared kind and gentle, possibly a little shy. She must be around 18 or 19. Eve came over then and sat down.

"Hey Claire." She said. Eve looked at the girl and lifted her eyebrow waiting for a introduction.

"Hey Eve. This is Alex. Alex this is Eve." Claire said. Alex looked up and smiled but went back to reading.

"So Alex I haven't seen you around before are you new here?" Eve asked. Alex marked her page and said,

"Yes I just came to Morganville last week. I was accepted at Texas Tech and moved before summer started to get ready for next year."

"Cool. Are you staying at the dorms?" Claire asked remembering her personal experience when she moved here and not wanting Alex to get hurt or in trouble.

"Yes its small but it should be ok for me and Ash." Alex said. "And before you say ask no Ash isn't my boyfriend he is my dog. A red golden retriever. I couldn't leave him behind and somehow managed to get special permission to have him stay at the dorms with me." We laughed.

"Cool I love dogs. Couldn't he have stayed with your parents?" Eve asked. A look of pain came into Alex's eyes but was quickly hidden. Eve and Claire noticed this but before one of them could ask about it Alex said a little stiffly,

"No. My parents are dead and my aunt is allergic to Ash."

"Oh I am so sorry. If you don't mind me asking how did they die?" Eve said gently. Alex didn't answer right away but then said quietly,

"My mom, dad and older brother were killed here by Bishop." Eve and Claire both gasped. Claire was horrified and could tell Eve was too. Bishop the evil vampire that had control over Morganville for about a year had taken many innocent lives before he had been stopped.

"Omg I am so sorry." Claire said. Alex just nodded, sitting somewhat tense as if on guard but forcing herself to relax she whispered,

"Its ok. Its..its well still hard. I miss them so much." Alex felt tears prick her eyes and looked down at the table. She felt someone touch her hand and looked up to see Eve.

"It will get better. I recently lost my dad. Just hang in there." Eve said. Alex could only nod to emotional to say anything at the moment. She did miss her family so much at times. Her aunt was distant because she wasn't that close to Alex's parents and it made it hard to cope. Eve squeezed her hand and said,

"Hey why don't you come over to the Glass house for dinner? You can meet our mini fraternity members." Alex smiled but shook her head saying,

"I can't I am just going to head back to the dorm and unpack some more boxes. Maybe another time." Eve and Claire looked disappointed but Eve said,

"Ok but you do have to come over sometime soon." Alex hide a smile and nodded. Eve looked determined and wouldn't take no for a answer.

"Hello freaks its time to get up, your at our table." A nasty voice said. Alex looked up to see a girl that could have been a real life Barbie. Everything was perfect from her hair all the way to how curled her eyelashes were.

"Yea freaks move." The girl beside the barbie said. Followers Alex thought sadly.

"Oh come on Monica can't you guys go bug someone else? I am not in the mood for your little games today." Eve said rolling her eyes. Monica's eyes narrowed and she said,

"Get out of my seat or else." Eve looked ready to fight but Claire put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Eve its not worth it."

"Yea Eve its not worth it. You wouldn't win anyway." Monica taunted mimicking Claire. Alex of course watching this was starting to get upset. Eve went to say something but Monica seemed to notice Alex sitting there and said, "Oh and you are?"

"My names Alex.." Alex started but Monica cut in saying,

"Cool, great, whatever.. You can stay. Eve, Claire leave now."

"Why you.." Eve said standing up but Alex said,

"No come on Eve, Claire thats just go. Let Barbie have the table if she wants." Eve and Claire looked shocked but then started laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Monica demanded as Alex brushed past her.

"I called you a Barbie. Perfect but likely plastic." Alex said. Eve snickered and Claire coughed covering her laugh.

"Whatever new girl. Just watch yourself. You don't want to mess with me." Monica snarled but Alex was already out the door.

"What a come back." Alex said rolling her eyes. Eve and Claire laughed but turned serious.

"Alex you have to be careful with Monica she is dangerous. She will get even." Claire said worried. Monica had drugged her, kidnapped her and so on.

"Alright I will. See you guys." Alex promised and started walking to the university.

"Wait! Alex call us if anything happens and you still have to come to dinner sometime." Eve called. Alex nodded and waved disappearing around the corner.

"Alex was great. I can't believe the way she stood up to Monica." Eve said once in the car. She laughed remembering Monica's face when Alex called her a barbie.

"Ya I am glad we met her its just I have a bad feeling about Monica. You know how Monica is. She will want revenge. I mean look what she did to me." Claire said bitting her lip.

"It will be ok. She will call us if anything happens." Eve said reassuringly but looking worried too.

It was a quiet night at the Glass house. Eve and Claire told the guys about Alex and Shane said he couldn't wait to meet the girl who called Monica a barbie. Eve and Claire checked their cells for missed calls or texts but got none.

Meanwhile Alex was unpacking boxes in her dorm. Ash lying quietly at her feet. The night passed by quickly and Alex fell into bed exhausted. She looked at the picture of her parents and brother on her nightstand and couldn't hold back the tears that rushed into her eyes.

"Oh mom,dad,Jack..I miss you so much." She whispered. Ash whined and curled up against her. She soon fell into an exhausted sleep not hearing the scraping at her door.

* * *

**Yay! I am done with the first chapter. **

**Note: The first and second chapter will just be introducing the new character.**


	2. Dinner Call

It had been a week since Eve had invited her over for dinner to meet the guys. Alex was finally ready to accept that offer. She was at her breaking point and needed to get away from the university or more importantly get away from Monica. Eve and Claire weren't joking when they said Monica would get her revenge. It started when she got up to find a note on her door saying "Freak!" Now that wasn't so bad but the next day when she came home she found her dorm room a wreck and Ash tied up in the closet. Things just got worse from there. One morning she found her underwear posted on the bulletin board in the main hallway for everyone to see. The latest stunt was Monica pulling out a chair from underneath her causing her to spill her coffee down the front of her shirt. Monica's friend Gina took pictures and sent them to everyone..a big surprise there. Yup it was definitely time to call Eve and see if that dinner invite was still good. Alex counted to ten to calm down before she dialed Eve's number.

"Hey Eve here." Eve said coming on the line.

"Hey Eve its Alex. I was wondering if that dinner invite was still open."

"Alex! Hey girl! Of course its still open. I get to cook tonight as it turns out. How about you come over around five? Do you want me to pick you up?" Eve chatted happily.

"No its ok I will walk. Hey do you mind if I bring Ash along?" Alex asked. She prayed Eve would say ok. She really didn't want to leave Ash behind. Who knows what Monica could do.

"Of course. Ugh got to go the boss is giving me the evil eye. I'll call Claire and tell her to text you the directions to the house. See ya later!" Eve said and hung up. Alex laughed and glanced at her watch. It was three o'clock. She had just enough time to do some laundry before she had to leave. Grabbing the basket full of dirty laundry she told Ash to be good and locked her door. A lot of good that does she thought to herself and snorted. Checking to make sure Monica wasn't around then scolding herself for being so childish Alex made her way to the university's laundry room. An hour and a half passed by quickly. Throwing the now clean laundry into the basket she rushed back to her room. She made it safety and hurried to get ready. Checking to make sure she had the directions from Claire she hooked Ash on his leash and walked right into Monica.

"Hey! Watch it freak!" Monica yelled and pushed Alex hard enough to make her stumble and fall. This caused her to slam her head into the wall making black spots dance before her eyes. Alex jumped up swayed and getting right into Monica's face. Furious and sick and tired of everything Alex slapped Monica right across the face. There was a shocked silence before Monica slapped Alex right back followed by a fecious kick to the ribs. Ash snarled and fought against Gina and Jennifer who were trying to hold him. He broke free and bite Monicas perfect arm. Alex pulled him free quickly somewhat startled since Ash never bit anyone before yet proud he tried to protect her. There was barely a mark on Monica due to the fact she was wearing a leather jacket but being who she is she started screaming and cursing. Gina called campus security and after hearing the reports took Ash away. Alex pleaded with them saying he was just trying to protect her but Monica and her friends denied it all the way saying he just attacked them. Alex watched helplessly as they dragged a struggling Ash away.

"Why?" She whispered. Monica sneered and said,

"Just because." Before she walked away. Alex fumbled into her room and made her way to the bathroom. There was a red mark on her cheek and her lip was split but she was otherwise ok. Overwhelmed tears flooded her eyes but she blinked them back. She refused to cry because of Monica. She would get Ash back and then figure something out. Sighing Alex checked her watch. She was going to be late.

By the time Alex reached the Glass house the sun was already setting. She was tired, out of breath and aching all over. Eve and Claire must have been watching for her because they rushed outside and all but dragged her inside the house.

"What happened? We were getting worried!" Eve demanded. It was like the final straw Alex started to cry and told them everything that has been going on.

"So after Ash bit her to protect me they called security and had him taken away. I don't know what I am going to do.." Alex finished. Tears were still leaking down her cheeks but she felt relieved that she had gotten everything off of her chest.

"There, there sweety everythings going to be ok. We will get Ash back and then you are coming to live here with us away from that stupid..ugh." Eve said gently giving her a hug and handing her a few tissues. Eve looked over at Michael and Shane who had walked in when Alex was talking. Michael nodded and stepped into view along with Shane. Alex noticed and blushed embarrassed.

"Oh no Eve its ok.. really. I am just going to head over to the pound and see about Ash and then.." Alex rushed out saying and jumping up. That was a mistake because she got dizzy immediately and would have fallen had Michael not stepped forward and caught her. She blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled a quiet "thanks."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere. Tell her Michael." Eve demanded.

"Alex you are welcome to stay here. We have an extra room and after hearing all about you from Claire and Eve we would love it if you stayed." Michael said gently. Alex searched his beautiful blue eyes and after a moment decided.

"Alright. I will stay if your sure. Thank you guys." She said softly.

"We're sure!" Eve and Claire said at the same time.

"So you're the one who called Monica a barbie." The other boy said.

"Shane!" Claire said laughing and playfully smacked him on the arm.

Dinner went smoothly. The whole time Eve and Claire talked about how great it was going to be to have another girl in the house and they needed to go shopping for decorations. They accepted Alex immediately into their close little family and that touched her deeply. After dinner Shane challenged Alex to a friendly zombie fighting game. To the shock of everyone Alex beat Shane.

"Wow! You go girl!" Eve said laughing. Claire patted Shane on the arm trying to cover her laughter. Michael just stood there grinning.

Michael started playing his guitar a little while later. Alex relaxed slowly and was drifting off to sleep that is until..out of no where a man appeared stepping right out of the wall. Eve screamed. Alex startled fell off the couch. The guys immediately stepped protectively in front of the girls.

"Myrnin!? Myrnin what are you doing?" Claire demanded stepping out from behind Shane.

"Claire I came to ask if you know by any chance where my formula book is?" The man named Myrnin said amused. Alex still a little shocked by the mans sudden appearance could only stare and stay behind Michael. Myrnin was to her atleast incredibly handsome. He was tall and tree like with long black shaggy hair. His eyes were large and dark. They appeared somewhat haunted and extremely intelligent as if he had seen to much in his life. The image tugged at her heart. He was pale and she knew without a doubt that he was a vampire just like Michael only older. Although he appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Myrnin you couldn't have just called? You had to scare the crap out of us instead?" Claire asked seeming exasperated Alex noticed.

"You know I don't like those things you call cellphones." Myrnin answered waving his hand. Alex could tell by his clothes he like older things. He wore a long black velvet coat that went below the knee along with black tight jeans, sneakers and a wine colored top. Alex heard Claire sigh and say,

"Did you check in the stack of books in the corner where we were working today?"

"Of course..no wait I didn't that must be were it is. Thank you Claire my dear." Myrnin said. Claire rolled her eyes and nodded. Turning towards Alex.

"Alex this is my boss Myrnin." Claire said. Michael stepped aside and Alex moved forward. Claire who was watching Myrnin was surprised to see interest and gentleness enter his eyes. She had never seen him look at anyone that way before. He stepped forward took Alex's hand giving it a kiss. He bowed still holding her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Alex." He murmured looking right at her into her eyes. Alex blushed but smiled shyly. Myrnin held her hand for a second longer before turning quickly away. This sent his coat swirling around him like a mysterious wall. "I am afraid I must be going. Good evening everyone. Sweet dreams." Myrnin said still looking at Alex.

"Goodnight Myrnin." She said quietly. He grinned and his eyes twinkled. He stepped right into the wall disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Claire and Eve were staring at her Alex noticed. "What?" She asked. They merely shrugged, exchanging a knowing smile between themselves.

Alex went to bed that night and dreamt of a man with long black hair and dark mysterious eyes.

* * *

**Poor Alex! Will she get Ash back? What will happen between her and Myrnin? Feel free to review! All comments welcome.**


	3. Feeling Watched

It has been a little over a month since Alex moved into the Glass House. The last month has been busy. She got a job at the local theater and has been assisting in the handling of the younger acting group.

Alex opened her eyes and rubbed her still sleep filled eyes. Looking at her clock she grimaced realizing she had about five hours of sleep total and had to be at the theater in two hours. Yawning she rolled over and accidentally bumped into Ash. He grumbled but licked her face. She laughed and hugged him to her. A week after the whole Monica incident Ash was returned to her by none other then Myrnin himself. She smiled remembering the memory.

_Alex was the only one home. She was reading Dracula that Eve had let her borrow. She heard a whoosh and felt a slight breeze. Turning she saw Myrnin walk through the wall with Ash following behind._

_"Ash!" She shouted and ran over to him. Ash barked and was wiggling happily in her arms. He gave her a slimy lick and she squealed. Myrnin stood slightly away just watching them. He did like Alex but was afraid of getting involved with her due to his past and hers. She must hate all vampires and has a right to because of what Bishop did to her family. Mentally scolding himself for self pity he was about to leave when Alex grabbed him into a tight hug._

_"Myrnin! Thank you so much." She said squeezing him tight. Myrnin sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He savored the close contact and mentally filed this happy memory away. Alex tucked her head into his shoulder loving the contact. Claire had told her as much as she knew about Myrnin but it wasn't that much. Myrnin was still a closed book. She knew he had been sick before Claire and him had discovered the cure. Suddenly bold she pulled back a little bit and looked up at Myrnin. Before she chickened out she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then buried her head in his shoulder again. Alex lips tingled from the contact and she hid a smile knowing she surprised him. Myrnin this time pulled back and looked into her eyes deeply. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her gently. Alex sighed. Sadly at that moment everyone came home. Myrnin broke apart quickly and wouldn't look at her. Alex hurt by his distance just stood there watching where he disappeared into the wall again. Claire and Eve of course saw this but didn't mention it.._

She heard a crash in the kitchen which interrupted her flashback. Myrnin hadn't been around much after that and barely acknowledged her presence when he did stop by. Alex of course was hurt by it but she didn't let it show. Sighing again she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower she felt more ready to face whatever the day threw at her. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by a scowling Eve and amused Michael. Eve who was goth had on today a simple black top with a smiling skull, black sandals and a short jean skirt. She looked tired and Alex knew from experience to wait till she talked to you. Eve needed atleast three cups of coffee before she was in a welcoming mood in the morning. Hiding a smile Alex walked over and took out a dark purple cup with a red rose on the side from the cabinet. After the first sip of coffee which warmed her down to her toes she took a seat at the table and snagged a section from the paper Michael was reading. He mock frowned and went to grab it back. She playfully smacked his hand away. He laughed and so did she. Eve even managed a small smile.

"Oh crap I am going to be late! See you guys later." Eve said and quickly dumped her cup into the sink. Michael stood up and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Be safe. Some girls are missing from a party and they haven't been found yet." He said sternly. Eve rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss before heading out. Michael merely looked amused. He shook his head and sat back down again.

"Oh no Jack is going to kill me! Got to go! Bye Michael." Alex said a little while later shocked at how quick the time passed. Michael opened his mouth to say something but Alex cut in saying, "I know. I know be careful." It was Michaels turn to roll his eyes. Alex laughed and headed out. Michael left sitting by himself sighed and thought girls.

Alex was of course late by the time she made it to the theater. Jack gave her a stern look but didn't comment. The day passed quickly. Play practice went by mostly smoothly besides a girl tripping and a minor fight over who got the crown. Alex waved to the last little girl and went to make sure everything was put away. Making the mistake of sitting down Alex fell asleep. About an hour later she woke up dazed. She glanced at her watch and gasped. Oh no! It was nine o'clock! Quickly jumping up she turned out all of the lights and started home. A block away from home she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Hairs on her arms stood straight up and the nape of her neck was tingling. Tensing she walked faster. Hearing footsteps she stop and swung around. No one was there. Afraid she reassured herself that she was fine and started walking again. The Glass House came into view and she breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of footsteps behind her sounded again and she swung around. Again no one was there. Alex took of at a run and could have sworn she heard someone chuckling. She reached the door and slammed it shut locking it behind her. Leaning her head up against the door she took a few calming breaths. When she opened her eyes Claire was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I am fine. Sorry I am late. I fell asleep and lost track of time. Won't happen again." Alex reassured quickly heading straight for my room.

That same night around eleven Ash whined to go out. She quietly headed downstairs and opened the back door. The nights breeze rushed to great her cooling her skin. Alex took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned casually against the door frame waiting for Ash. She heard Ash growl and looked to see him tense watching the trees closely. He growled again and she ran out to pull him inside. Ash at first refused to move but after a hard tug and a sharp command he followed her inside. Alex later in bed heard a scraping sound on her window but ignored it thinking it was just a twig.

She woke up early the next morning with a strange urge to check her window. Tossing back the sheets Alex pulled back the curtains back and froze. There written in the morning fog was the words.. _I'm waiting_.


	4. A Face In The Dark

Alex blinked once..twice.. no it was still there. She couldn't seem to comprehend that someone wrote I'm waiting on her window. Fear and shock held her frozen in place. How..Why? Monica. It must have been Monica. She probably hired someone to write it on her window in order to scare her. Yup thats it..so why couldn't she move or look away? Ash barked and nudged her concerned. It snapped Alex out of the trance. She dropped to her knees and gave Ash a hug while slowly calming down her heart and breathing rate. Once somewhat calm she took a long hot shower determined not to be afraid of another prank Monica decided to pull on her. Going downstairs as if nothing was wrong she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Michael glanced up and seemed to know that something upset her yet didn't say anything. Eve on the other hand asked,

"Alex? You ok? You seem kinda pale?" Alex lost in her own thoughts didn't hear her right away till Eve practically shouted, "Alex! Hello earth to Alex!"

"What..? Oh sorry um what did you say?" Alex apologized.

"Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself this morning. Maybe you should call in sick for today and hang around the house." Eve suggested sounding concerned.

"No, no I am fine. Everythings good." Alex rushed out. Eve stared at her hard for several seconds then shrugged and went back to making herself breakfast. Alex inwardly sighed in relief. Eve finished making her breakfast and sat down next to Michael. Everyone was quiet occupied with their own thoughts. Alex glanced up in time to notice Michael turn pale. Now considering Michael is a vampire he is always pale but this was worse then normal. Eve seemed to notice too and she laid her hand on his arm.

"Michael? What is it? What happened?" Eve asked urgently.

"Remembering how yesterday I told you that some girls were missing from a party?" Michael started waiting for Eve and Alex to nod before continuing, " Well it says that they found the girls."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alex cut in. Michael shook his head and said,

"It would be if they were still alive. The girls were found drained..there was no blood left in their bodies."

"Omg!" Eve said turning pale.

"There is an alert out warning all girls to stick in groups and to stay in after dark only going out if needed. It mentions that another girl has gone missing and they fear is already dead but are still looking." Michael said.

"Oh no! Who..what would do such a horrible thing?" Alex asked stress coating her words.

"A police statement released this morning says that a mental patient escaped sometime last week and was only reported a few days ago. This person is extremely dangerous due to severe mood swings and unpredictability." Michael read.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Shane asked coming into the kitchen with Claire close behind.

"Those girls I mentioned to you were found dead last night." Michael said. Shane just shook his head and pulled Claire close.

"Claire, Eve, Alex you will stay together as much as possible. Don't go outside at night, call one of us to pick you up." Michael said forcefully.

"But.." Eve started to protest but stopped with the hard look Michael gave her.

"I am working with Myrnin today." Claire said. Alex tried to ignore the familiar tug on her heart when Myrnin was mentioned. He was still ignoring her and she needed to move on. Jack her boss had been hitting on her..maybe well we will just see.

"I work till 5 tonight." Eve said.

"I am not sure how long I have to work tonight. It depends on how the practice goes." Alex said.

"Ok well if its dark out call myself or Shane and we will come get you." Michael said. Alex nodded.

"Anyone need a ride? I got to head over to Mikes." Shane said. He worked at Mikes mechanic shop and seemed to enjoy working with cars.

"I'll use the portal to Myrnins." Claire said. She walked over gave Shane a kiss and left.

"I don't have to be at The Common Grounds till 12 and its only 9." Eve said next. Shane looked at Alex and she nodded saying,

"Yea I should get there early and hopefully be able to head home earlier. Keeping my fingers crossed."

"Alright lets get going." Shane said grabbing his keys.

"Bye Eve, Michael. See ya later." Alex said about to follow Shane but Eve stopped her.

"Alex be careful ok? I just don't have a good feeling." She said.

"Eve I will be fine. Don't worry." Alex said giving her a quick hug. Alex waved and left the kitchen. It was raining and looked it was going to storm. Perfect Alex thought to herself.

Claire arrived eventually at Myrnins lab. She was late but Ada was in one of her moods today and wouldn't let Claire in. Myrnin looked up from the book he was studying and lifted a eyebrow saying,

"You're late." Claire snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I would have been here sooner but Ada was in a mood today." Claire said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ada's image appear. Claire stuck her tongue out at her. Myrnin sighed and said,

"Come Claire, stop playing we have much to do today." Claire merely huffed.

"What would you like me to do master?" She asked sourly. Myrnin chuckled and said,

"I am looking for a book."

"Um Myrnin there is over a hundred books in your lab. Can you be a little more pacific?"

"A large book." Myrnin said knowing it would bug her. Claire rolled her eyes exasperated. She knew Myrnin loved to tease her it seemed to be a talent of his.

"Ok well I found this one, this one and oh heres another one." Claire said randomly grabbing some large books that were closest to her.

"Oh all right. Its old of course and its in latin. Many symbols in it." Myrnin murmured grabbing and examining another book.

They worked for awhile till Claire's phone started to ring. Myrnin made a annoyed sound. Claire smiled and looked to see a text from Alex. She read the text, it said,

"Ok Claire I am on break which is a shock. I think Jack is trying to suck up to me so I will stay later tonight. Oh joy. Hows work going? Anything exciting happen? Oh jeez got to go I hear shouting from the dressing room. Probably another fight about whos tights are whos. Wish me luck. Alex." Claire laughed. Myrnin glanced her way seeming interested but didn't ask.

"It was from Alex. She was on break but apparently some little girls are now fighting about whos tights are whos." Claire said watching Myrnin closely. Amusement and something else came into his eyes but was quickly hidden. Claire knew Myrnin liked Alex but for some reason he has been avoiding her. Eve and her had seen them kiss but Myrnin had put distance between him and Alex ever since. He seemed so lonely at times and Claire wanted him and Alex to be happy. She checked her watch a noticed it was time to head home.

"Myrnin its time for me to head home. Keep looking I am sure we will find whatever is so important." Claire said. Myrnin waved his hand in acknowledgement but keep looking at the book he was holding. Claire summoned a portal and saw the living room in the Glass House come into view but before she stepped in she turned around and said,

"Myrnin about Alex if you don't tell her you like her soon someone else is going to come along." Myrnin she noticed froze but didn't look up. Sighing she stepped into the portal leaving Myrnin to think about what she had said.

Myrnin stared at the book in his hands thinking about what Claire had said before she left. He know Alex was very pretty and other guys would likely look at her and court her but jealously stirred in him sharply anyway. Myrnin heaved a deep sigh and placed the book ontop of a random pile. What was he going to do?

Alex meanwhile was trying to calm down a little girl who was crying because there was a small tear in her favorite tights.

"Lily sweetly it will be ok. I will stitch it tonight and you wont notice a thing." Alex said gently. Lily sniffed and stepped forward. Alex pulled her into a hug and rubbed small circles on her back till the tears stopped. Lily sniffed again and Alex grabbed a couple of tissues.

"Lily your moms here!" Jack yelled. Lily gave Alex a small smile and ran out of the room. Alex flopped back onto the couch and sighed.

"Everything alright Alex?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"Yea just a small tear that needs to be fixed." She said hiding a yawn.

"Ok good. Do you need a ride home? I am heading out."

"No its ok I am going to stitch these up quickly then head home."

"Alright if your sure. Be careful." Jack said and left. Alex nodded mostly to herself and started to stitch back together Lily's tights. It took longer then she expected and when she was done it was already dark. She was about to call home and ask someone to pick up but she decided against it not wanting to bother anyone. Double checking to make sure all the lights were off she went to the door and pulled. The door wouldn't budge. Ugh, Jack must have locked the door from the outside without thinking. Alex frowned. She remembered the old fire escape but it was in pretty bad condition. Oh well she thought she didn't want to call Jack and ask her to come and let her out. Alex opened the window leading to the fire escape. It was dark and she could just make out the outline of the fire escape but it would have to do. Gathering her courage she stepped out onto the platform. It creaked and groaned under her weight but didn't collapse. Carefully she looked for a something to hold on to. The fire escape wasn't high up or anything but it was dark and she didn't necessarily want to fall. Her groping hand touched something cold and she gasped. It was a hand! Alex screamed! A face appeared through the darkness. A face that would haunt your nightmares. Its eyes glowed red and it had a grin on its face that would make your skin crawl.

Alex stumbled and started to fall..the last thing she saw was the grinning face before the darkness rushed in.

* * *

**Sorry guys to leave it off there but I didn't want it to be to long! I might have the next chapter up tonight considering I don't have any plans tonight but we will see. Reviews welcomed! :D**


	5. Goodbyes

Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane all were sitting in the living room. Michael was playing his guitar and Shane was playing his zombie killing game. Only Eve and Claire weren't doing anything. Alex was supposed to be home two hours ago and they still haven't heard from her yet. Claire had a bad feeling and couldn't seem to stay still. Eve was rambling which she only does when she is worried. The phone rang stopping Eve mid sentence. Eve grabbed the phone from Michael before he had a chance to say anything.

"Hello." Eve said. "Yes this is her." She answered. The color drained from Eve's face and she gasped. Michael was there immediately holding her against his chest.

"Omg! Is..is she ok? Yes. Yes we will be right there." Eve rushed out and quickly hung up the phone. "It's Alex shes being rushed to the hospital."

"What!? Omg what happened?" Claire cried.

"She fell down the fire escape. Thats all they told me." Eve whispered.

"Come on guys. Lets get going." Michael said in a calm voice although he was tense and worried like the rest of them. He guided Eve out to the car with Shane and Claire close behind.

Her arm felt like it was on fire! Alex gasped out in pain. Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up but gentle hands urged her back down.

"There,there honey. You're alright, just relax. We are heading over to the hospital. Do you remember what happen?" A older woman asked coming into view.

"I..I don't know. My head hurts." Alex whimpered and closed her eyes. Her head wouldn't stop spinning and she could hardly make out what anyone was saying. Out of no where a image of red eyes and a crazy grin popped into her head causing her to flinch and struggle.

"I remember! I was going to use the fire escape since I was locked inside and then he came into view, scaring me and causing me to fall..." Alex managed to get out hoarsely.

"Shh..its ok. We called your friends. Everythings going to be fine." The woman crooned softly brushing her bangs out of my eyes. Alex sighed but didn't go to sleep. She tried but a pair of red eyes kept popping up. She was a few minutes later lifted from the ambulance and wheeled inside. A cold but comforting hand grabbed her hand and Alex opened her eyes to see Myrnin. Tears came to her eyes. He smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shh. I am here sweetheart. I am not going anywhere." Myrnin whispered in her ear. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Myrnin's hand tightly. They wheeled her into a small examination room saying the doctor while be right in.

"Myrnin.." Alex whispered. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and stood protectively by her bed. The doctor entered the room.

"Hello there Alex. It seems you've had an interesting night." He said. Alex laughed and Myrnin smiled slightly still worried.

"I am just going to poke around some alright? Tell me when it hurts." The doctor said.

"Ok." Alex said in a small voice and looked up at Myrnin who smiled reassuringly. The doctor started to poke and probe her legs then her stomach. Her ribs were bruised by none were broken. He checked the left arm and when he touched the right one she gasped in pain. Myrnin shot the doctor a warning look. Alex's right arm was cut deeply from her elbow to her wrist. The EMTs managed to stop the bleeding but it would need proper cleaning and to be stitched together. Setting her arm down gently he called a nurse in listing the supplies he needed. The doctor finished up quickly just checking her head, finding slight swelling at the temple resulting in a minor concussion. The nurse came in with the supplies. Alex cringed when she saw the needle.

"Sir if you want to leave the room you can." The doctor said to Mrynin. Alex didn't look at him fearing he would see how scared of a little needle she was.

"No I am staying." Myrnin said. Alex looked at him relieved and touched. He sat down and gathered her into the shelter of his arms. She laid her head against his chest and tried to stop thinking about what the doctor would be doing to her arm.

Myrnin leaned down and whispered calming words into her ear. Alex flinched when the needle dug into her arm but it was followed immediately but a cooling sensation. She sighed and barely winced while the doctor stitched her arm. Alex was groggy by the time the doctor was done and just wanted to go to sleep. She snuggled more into Myrnin and barely heard what the doctor and Myrnin were saying.

"Alex! Let me in my friend is back here!" Alex heard Eve shout and looked up in time to see her fly into the room with Claire, Michael and Shane right on her heels.

"Alex! Omg sweety are you ok? What happened?" Eve babbled. Michael put a calming hand on her shoulder. The doctor still in the room looked at the new arrivals and just shook his head looking amused. He waved the distraught nurse away and said,

"She has a minor concussion and a badly cut arm along with bruising. She is going to be fine. I would like her to stay overnight just to be sure.." He saw his patients frightened look and continued saying, "But I will allow her to go home as long as you follow the rules I am going to give you." Eve nodded so hard it looked like her head might snap off. The doctor pulled Eve and the others aside.

"I hate hospitals." Alex whispered to Myrnin. He chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hospitals aren't so bad." He replied. She just shrugged.

"Ok girl we are going to fill out your release papers. Do not I repeat do not move a muscle till we get back. Michael is going to get the car." Eve said sternly.

"Trust me I wont move a muscle." Alex assured. Alex watched Claire shoo everyone out of the room. She smiled and winked before she closed the door. Alex rested against Myrnin quietly for a few minutes before she softly asked,

"Myrnin are you..will you stay with me tonight?" Myrnin pulled back and looked right into her eyes. His eyes softened and he said gently,

"Nothing could take me away my dear." Claire who was just outside the door smiled when she heard this. Myrnin had finally come around. She counted to ten not wanting to ruin the special moment. Giving a soft knock on the door she stepped inside followed by the nurse with a wheelchair. Alex blushed but smiled shyly at Claire. Alex at first refused to get in the wheelchair but Myrnin solved the problem by picking her up and placing her carefully in it. Alex pouted but then couldn't help but smile. Michael had the car waiting and Myrnin picked her up again sliding into the backseat with her along with Claire and Eve. Eve started scolding Alex about how much she worried them and how she better be a good little patient. Alex rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting and very entertaining.

It has only been three days Alex thought frustrated. Everyone has been watching her like a hawk determined for her to rest for one week just like the doctor ordered. She on the other hand felt perfectly fine and just wanted to go to work and everyone to leave her alone. Yesterday she went outside to put Ash out and when Eve found her, she then had to put up with a twenty minute lecture! What fun that was she remembered dryly. Today she was determined to get out of the house just for an hour or two atleast. No one was currently home at the moment which was a miracle in itself. She carefully got up and looked around before sneaking up into her room. She pulled at her backpack and placed her book she was currently reading along with her cell and wallet before zipping it up and hurried down the stairs. She had just reached the door with seconds to spare before someone behind her said,

"And where do you think your going?" Alex turned around and looked stubbornly at Myrnin who just looked highly amused.

"I am getting out of the house for a little bit." Alex said and turned to the door again.

"If I was you I would go back and lay down before you have to deal with another lecture."

"Oh and why is that?" Alex asked. Before Myrnin could answer the front door opened and Eve and Claire walked in. Eve of course saw Alex right away.

"Oh and what do you like your doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Alex sent her a sheepish look and sighed. She opened her mouth to explain her case but Myrnin stepped in and said casually,

"I came over and asked Alex to come and stay with me at the lab for a little bit today. We were just about to head out." Alex, Claire and Eve all looked at him with shocked expressions. Myrnin rarely let anyone but Claire into his lab and that was only when they had to work.

"Oh." Eve said clearing her throat. "I guess that would be ok as long as she doesn't do that much." She gave Myrnin a warning look. Alex rolled her eyes.

"She will be. Scouts honor." Myrnin said his eyes twinkling devilishly. Alex covered her laugh with a cough. It was Eve's turn to roll her eyes and she said,

"Alright whatever. You guys have fun." Myrnin took Alex's hand and pulled her to the portal. It appeared instantly and Alex had to admit she was a little nervous about going through a solid wall. Claire came over and whispered reassuringly,

"Don't worry. Myrnin wont let anything happen to you. It will be fine." Alex nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

"You ready my dear?" Myrnin asked gently. Alex gave him a brave smile and took his hand, following him into the wall.

Going through the portal was definitely an interesting experience. Images pass in a blur of different locations before Myrnin and her stopped at another doorway leading to what had to be Myrnin's lab. Alex sat down in the nearest chair. She was in awe and her head was spinning from the portals. How could something like that exist? Magic? Well vampires are real so why not magic portals? She laughed and Myrnin looked at her questioningly. She just smiled at him and turned to study her surroundings. Yup this was definitely Myrnin's lab. There was rows upon rows of books with piles of them everywhere. Chemisty sets and odder looking instruments covered the tables. Everything was old fashioned except for a shiny new laptop sitting on a nearby chair. The place was cluttered and Myrnin appeared embarrassed about the mess and was picking up random books or papers and putting them wherever he could stuff them. Alex was touched and amused. She got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Myrnin you don't have to clean up anything. This is your place and I love it. Its so old fashioned just like you. Its perfect." Alex said. Myrnin pulled her close and gave her a warm kiss. He grinned and led her back to the chair she was sitting at before.

"Sit down and relax sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead. Alex caught his hand when he turned to go and said when he looked at her,

"Can I help with anything? Please." Myrnin looked like he was going to say no but instead said,

"Yes you can. I have been looking for a book. It's large and very old. It's written in Latin. Claire couldn't find it the last time she was here but maybe we will have more luck today." Alex felt jealously rear its ugly head. She knew Claire didn't like Myrnin more than a friend and that she loved Shane but she was still jealous anyway. Myrnin must have saw her look because he gave her one of the soul-searing kisses. Alex blushed and happy to have something do started looking through a pile of books close by.

About two hours later they still hadn't found the book. Alex was in the process of putting down another book when something out of the corner caught her eye. She turned and screamed! The book fell from her grasp and dropped onto the floor with a thump. Myrnin appeared at her side instantly and stood protectively infront of her. A ghost.. no seriously a ghost stood floating towards us with a weird expression on her face. It was a mixture of jealously and anger.

"Hello Myrnin. I see you brought your pet with you today." She said in a nasty voice. She reminded Alex of Monica and shuttered at the thought. Just what we need another Monica...

"Ada this is Alex a..a friend." Myrnin stated. Friend? Ok well Alex was a little hurt by this. I mean do friends kiss? She had thought they were more than friends atleast. Myrnin didn't seem to notice how upset she was but Ada turned and looked at her with a sneer of triumph. Alex glared at her and Myrnin.

"Well I guess I better be going. I don't want to be a third wheel." Alex said angrily. Myrnin glanced at her and shook his head.

"No Alex. Stay. Ada was just leaving weren't you Ada." He said with a slight command. Ada stood there frozen looking slightly shocked. It didn't last long, her lips curled into a twisted smile. A sound escaped her sounding like a snarl more then a laugh.

"Yes I will just going." She said. Myrnin appeared to relax. However just before Ada disappeared she turned and said,"Oh and Myrnin, do you really think you to will stay together? Do you think she will accept the things you have done in your life? How about what happened to me? Did you even tell her anything? I see by your expression you haven't. Perhaps never the right time. Bye Myrnin and best of luck between you and your new pet well that is until you end up killing her." Ada laughed and disappeared. Myrnin and Alex were left in shocked silence. What Ada said kept playing through Alex's head. What did she mean by it? Killing her? Myrnin was ridged. He took a few calming breaths to get himself under control and turned to Alex saying,

"Its time for you to head home. Eve and the others are most likely waiting for you." Alex just looked at him. He walked right past her and opened the portal. He was afraid to touch her. He saw Alex's confused and hurt expression but ignored it the best he could keeping a closed expression on his face.

"Alright. Lets go." Alex managed to get out. Myrnin had put the wall up around himself again. He closed her out again. She didn't take his hand and she saw hurt and guilt flash in his eyes before he hide it. Right before she stepped through she turned to him and said,

"I can get back myself, you don't need to come." Turning with her back to him she said quietly knowing he could still hear,

"You put the wall around yourself again. I can't get through. I don't know what she said that got to you but obviously you don't care enough for me to let me in your life." She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "Goodbye Myrnin." She stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Ok so I decided to keep the chapter the same and just added a new tense scene between Myrnin and Alex. It is the longest chapter so far! Working on the next chapter... :D**


	6. Don't Let Go

Finally! Her week of imprisonment was over Alex thought ecstatic. It had been a very long week. After she returned home for Myrnin's lab she had locked herself into her room saying she wanted to catch up on sleep. She knew no one really believed her but they let her alone anyway. She missed Myrnin desperately but refused to call him. Although he hadn't tried to see her anyway. She sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers. Tomorrow was her first day back to work. She was happy to be free so to say but really wasn't in the mood for company or to be nice to anyone. Spending a few more minutes under the covers she reluctantly tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed.

Heading downstairs after a shower she felt more awake atleast. No one was home today and she was glad so she didn't have to act cheery or upbeat. Ash whined getting her attention. She looked down at him and smiled somewhat sadly.

"Well boy it looks like just you and me today. You still love me, right?" She asked. Ash barked and nudged her leg offering his support and love. Alex gave him a quick rub behind the ears before starting some fresh coffee. While the coffee was brewing she sat down and looked at the morning paper. On the first page was an update report on the escaped killer. She was horrified to find out that two more girls had turned up dead and another was missing. She heard the coffee maker beep and shook her head sadly. It was only a matter of time before the other girl was found dead. Why would someone take someones elses life? It hurt to think about. Taking her usual mug down from the cabinet she enjoyed the first few sips of fresh coffee. The silence closing in on her she felt uneasy all of the sudden. She walked into the living room only to be started to find..Myrnin of all people standing in her living room!

"Myrnin! What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" Alex cried. Her heart was beating super fast in her chest, part from seeing him and part of the scare of his sudden silent appearance.

"Sorry. I well.. I didn't really want to be alone today." Myrnin said quietly. Alex's heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. He looked so sad and lonely. Like a little boy that had just lost something he cherished. Forgetting about how much he hurt her she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it. The hug was sad, happy and a little desperate all in one. They just held each other for a few minutes before Myrnin stepped back and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Wordlessly he started to pace and Alex knowing he would talk when he was ready sat down on the couch. Ash jumped up and laid across her lap.

Myrnin paced for a few more seconds before stopping and turning to face the woman who had captured his heart. He was afraid of how she would react to what he was going to tell her but determined to tell her just the same. The past days had been like hell its self. He would tell her what he needed to and if she never wanted to see him again he would have to deal with it. He just couldn't stay away anymore. Taking a deep breath he said,

"I know I haven't been open much about myself. You see for centuries now I have put a wall around myself not letting anyone get to close. I have been through so much in my long life and was tired of everything. The disease succeeded in pushing me over the edge." Alex cut in gently saying,

"Myrnin you don't have to tell me. Its ok I understand." Myrnin shook his head and went on talking like she hadn't even said a thing,

"No I need to get this out. I can't hide anymore..." And so he went and told her everything. He started his tale from the day he was turned when he was twenty four years old. Alex listened intently. The horrors he had been through were horrible. No one deserved to deal with such things and she wanted to weep for him but stayed quiet instead letting him get everything out. When he started talking about the disease she saw the pain shine bright in his eyes. He had killed without knowing what he was doing and still was blaming himself. He talked about his assistants and how when the disease took over he killed them and then would come out of it holding their bloody bodies in his arms. When he started talking about Ada his last assistant Alex listened extra closely. Myrnin had become infatuated with her. She fell in love with him and wanted to be with him forever. Myrnin at first refused to change her but after enough begging Ada wore him down and he finally agreed. When he went to turn her he was perfectly fine but then out of no where the disease took over, he came out of it with Ada looking at him in horror barely still alive. Her eyes were accusing like it was all his fault. He was horrorfied and somehow managed to take her soul..don't know how thats possible.. anyway he took her soul and turned her into a living computer. Which of course required blood so basically a vampire computer.

"After that I refused to have anymore assistants and closed myself off from everyone. Claire eventually came in to the picture as my new assistant and together we found the antidote which resulted in killing Bishop." Myrin finished. He stared at his feet. He couldn't bare to look at Alex and see hatred or fear in her eyes. She still hadn't said a word just listened intently the whole time. "So now you know everything. I..I understand why you would hate me. But please Alex..don't fear me I don't think I could survive you looking at me with fear in your eyes." He whispered pleadingly. Alex still didn't say anything and he turned to go.

"Omg Myrnin." Myrnin had bared his soul to her in the last few moments and she was truely touched. She jumped off the couch and flew into his arms holding him close. She felt him heave a sigh seeming to come all the way from his toes. He hugged her like this was the last time he was going to touch her. Pulling back she looked him right into the eyes and said,

"Myrnin I don't care about your past." He tried to look away but she forced him to look back at her before saying, "What you did you had to do to survive or you couldn't help it. The past is the past. This is the future. You are kind, gentle, sweet and so much more. I love you for who you are now not what you were. Stay Myrnin. Just stay." Myrnin's eyes sparkled like he was going to cry but he squeezed them shut tight and gathered her close again. He pulled back and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl and heart burst with happiness.

"I don't know what I would do without you Alex. Don't.. don't leave me." Myrnin whispered roughly. Alex held him tighter hearing the pain in his voice and the vulnerbility knowing how much it took for him to admit everything. All she could do was hold him and stand by him. Tears sparkled in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She was going to be strong for him.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise." She whispered to him.

* * *

**Alright so here is the sixth chapter. Its short but it is a sweet moment between Alex and Myrnin. The manic killer will be entering are story again in either the seventh or eixth chapter. I am already considering a sequel that will make sense later in the story. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel or not. Hope to update tomorrow. Thanks everyone!**


	7. To Late

Tonight was the performance that Alex has been helping manage for the past two months. She was both relieved and sad because she had come to care about the children, especially Lily and Max. It was four o'clock and they had exactly four hours to get ready which seems like enough time right? Well you would be surprised. Anything could happen and thats why she was going in now to help with anything still needed to be done. Alex rechecked her bag making sure she had everything she needed. She planned on going in for two hours then coming home to get ready for the actual performance. She headed downstairs and ran into Eve.

"Hey I am going to head in just to make sure everythings going ok. I will be back in two hours or so." She said to Eve.

"Alright. Be careful. Call me if you need anything." Eve said. Alex just nodded and headed out.

It was a humid day in Morganville but Alex enjoyed walking and since Morganville wasn't all that big she could walk and not get to overheated. She was barely sweating by the time she reached the theater. As she was climbing the stairs she could hear arguing before she even opened the door. Shaking her head she took a deep breath and stepped into the chaos. People were everywhere. Girls ran around with half finished bows looking for help while others argued over who get whats. Boys were picking at their costumes and looking for their missing pieces. All of them were nervous and seeking comfort. Guys who were moving the equipment look helpless and were trying to move around the scattered children. Most moms just dropped their children off planning on coming back for the show. She spotted Jack trying to help tie a bow into a little girls hair and was failing miserably. Alex laughed and hurried over to help. Jack saw her coming and gave her a relieved look. He quickly walked away leaving her with a sniffling little girl with a half tied bow.

"There you go sweety. You look beautiful." Alex said reassuringly to the little girl. She giggled and skipped off. One by one Alex went around to each child helping them find something or fixing their hair or just giving them a reassuring hug. She spotted Max in the corner and headed his way. He looked up when he heard her but quickly looked away sniffling wiping at his cheeks. Max was an adorable five year old with his blond hair that hangs in his big green eyes.

"Max honey whats wrong?" Alex asked gently. Max looked up with tears shining in his eyes. Alex opened her arms and he flew into them sobbing. She just held him and rubbed soothing circles on his back till the sobbing quieted to occasional hiccups.

"Whats wrong Max?" Alex asked again. Max sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his costume. She didn't think he was going to answer till he whispered,

"I wish my mommy and daddy were here." Her heart broke for the little boy. Max's parents had been killed by Bishop only three months ago and he was still coping. His grandparents had taken him in but they were old and were having trouble taking care of him.

"I know sweetheart but they are watching you and love you. Don't ever forget that." Alex whispered to the little boy. She held him for a few more seconds before letting go and saying,

"Ok now you go finish getting ready. You are going to do a great job." She gave him a small nudge and a smile. He grinned his famous grin and went to join a group of his friends nearby. Alex watched him for a few seconds to make sure he was ok. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was time to head home. She found Jack talking to the theaters sound guy Bob.

"Hey eveything appears to be ok. I am heading home." She told him. Jack nodded and went back to talking. Grabbing her things she headed home.

An hour an a half later Alex was ready to go. As soon as she got home she took a shower and started working on her hair. Michael, Shane, Eve, Claire and Myrnin were coming tonight for the show. Eve and Claire had taken her dress she had picked out when she was in the shower replacing it with a dark purple strapless dress. Alex hadn't been surprised. After pining up her hair she slipped into the beautiful dress. It was snug but classy. It reached to just above her knees. It took her thirty minutes to dry and curl her hair but it was worth it when she was done. She applied her gloss and some dark purple eye shadow to go with her dress. She searched for her silver earrings and finally found them in the bottom of her jewerly box. She kept on the beautiful silver locket Myrnin had given her. She touched it reverently and smiled remembering how nervous Myrnin was when he gave it to her. It took him four tries till he finally managed to hook the clasp.

"Alex! Come on time to go!" She heard Eve shout downstairs. She quickly slipped on her silver heels and grabbed the matching silver purse. Checking herself in the mirror one more time she turned off her light and went downstairs.

"Ok I am ready." Alex said coming down the stairs. Myrnin looked up and swallowed hard. Alex was absolutely stunning. He stepped forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. He leaned in and whispered,

"You are stunning my dear." Alex blushed. Mynin was wearing black pants, a matching black jacket over a white shirt. He was breath taking. Someone cleared their throat and Alex blushed looking over to see a grinning Eve. Eve was wearing a beautiful floor length black halter dress. Claire was wearing a blue silk strapped dress. Michael and Shane were even wearing versions of what Myrnin had on. She figured Claire and Eve had to work on the guys considering they probably were planning on wearing jeans or something.

"Lets get going. We don't want to be late." Michael said putting an arm around Eve. We nodded. Myrnin placed a hand on Alex's back guiding her to the door.

Thankfully they weren't late. The place was packed and buzzing with voices of excited parents and relatives. It was a relief that Alex had reserved them seats up front so they didn't have to stand the whole time. Taking a seat they waited for the play to begin. When the lights dimmed Myrnin put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She smiled up at him and turned her attention towards the stage. The play went by with a hitch. No one forgot their lines and even if they stumbled no one noticed. When Lily came on she saw Alex and quickly waved. Alex smiled and waved back. Max came on shortly after that. He looked a little nervous. She caught his eye and gave him a big reassuring smile. He smiled back and that was that. As soon as the curtain closed the crowd went wild. As the children came onto the stage everyone stood up and clapped. Soon parents quickly swarmed in congratulating their children . Some came over and gave Alex their thanks for helping their children. Lily and a few other little girls came over with flowers. Alex was touched and gave them each a hug. Their was refreshments after and everyone slowly made their way over to the room. Alex was talking to Myrnin and the others when Max's grandparents and Lily's parents cut in.

"Alex have you seen Max or Lily? We can't find them anywhere." Max's grandfather said worried.

"No I haven't they must be around here somewhere." She answered. They decided to split up and started to search for the children. Alex was getting more worried by the minute and as a last resort headed outside to see if they headed outside for fresh air.

"Max! Lily! Where are you?" Alex called. She heard whimpering and hurried towards the direction the sound was coming from. Max was trying to help a crying Lily. Lily's knee was scraped and bleeding. They both looked up when they saw Alex hurrying their way.

"There you are! Do you know how much you scared us? Everyones looking for you!" Alex scolded. She saw Lily's tear streaked face and sighed.

"Its ok. You guys are ok and thats all that matters. Just don't run off again without telling someone ok?" Alex said sternly. Max and Lily nodded.

"There there you are ok Lily." Alex said gently looking at her knee.

"Alright lets get you guys back inside." She said and picked Lily up. Lily's arms wrapped around her neck and she buried her face in her shoulder. Alex gave her a small hug and grabbed Max's hand. They started walking back towards the theater when Alex was hit by the sensation of being watched. Not wanting to scary the children she ignored the feeling but picked up the pace. They were so close when the vampire attached. He sprung out from the nearby trees and crouched right infront of them. Max shouted and squeezed close to Alex. Lily's hold on Alex's neck tighten to were she could hardly breathe.

"Leave us alone. Just let us go." Alex said in a calm voice. If she could just somehow get the children inside. She shifted to the left but the vampire snarled a warning. Lily started to cry. Alex held her and Max tighter.

"What do you want?" Alex managed to get out. Her throat was tight and she was praying Myrnin would notice she was gone and come find her.

"You." The vampire stated and lounged right at them. Alex couldn't help but scream.. then they were falling into darkness.

Myrnin heard Alex's scream and took off running. He saw her and two small children be tacked at by a vampire and then they disappeared.

"Alex!" He shouted by it was to late. They were gone.

* * *

**Oh no! Alex, Max and Lily were taken by the escaped diseased vampire! Dun dun dun what will happen next?** **Sorry to leave the story at that but its time to eat dinner :D Will start on eixth chapter tonight. The story ending is drawing near. Oh if I write a sequel I was thinking about having little Max as a main character. What do you think? Reviews please and thank you!**


	8. Times Running Out

Someone was shaking her Alex thought dimly. She could hear crying and someone saying her name over and over again. Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes only to see Max and Lily looking at her with frightened expressions and tear streaked faces. Everything came to her in a heartbeat and she sat up quickly pulling Max and Lily close.

"Ssh..ssh. Its ok, everythings ok. I am here." Alex crooned to them trying to calm them down. Eventually they fell in to an exhausted sleep. Alex stayed awake watching, waiting to see what happens next. She would not allow this monster to harm Lily and Max. She studied her surroundings. They appeared to be in a crypt. Of course Alex thought sarcastically. Hysteria welled up in her throat threatening to choke her but she refused to give in to the hopelessness. She and the children would get out of here. Lily cried out in her sleep and Alex held her tighter. Lily didn't wake up but Max did and he turned to look at her with frightened eyes.

"Alex I am scared. I wanna go home." He whimpered.

"Aw baby I know its ok. You will get home soon." Alex whispered and started to sing a lullaby that her mother sung to her and her brother when they were young.

_The vampire stood outside the door listening to the young woman sing. She had the most beautiful voice he thought. He had craved her blood since the first time he saw her walking home. He has been waiting and watching for the perfect moment to make her his. He hadn't meant to take the children but they would make perfect snacks before he drank the woman. Her blood even sang to him now. He wanted her so badly. The blood lust was starting to eat him alive. He needed blood now! His fangs erupted to their full length in his mouth but he forced himself to calm down. Wait..he needed to wait. It wasn't the right time but it would be soon. With that thought in mind the killer silently crept away from the door._

Alex slowly relaxed. She had heard footsteps outside the door but no one came in. She knew it was the escaped vampire and tensed waiting for him to show himself although she will always remember those red eyes and maniac grin. Suddenly weary she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold hard wall. It was dark...so so dark.

Myrnin was inches away from going into a full blown panic. The police and vampires alike were all searching for Alex and the missing children but they seemed to have disappeared completely. He felt so helpless just pacing away waiting for them to call and say they found them. He at first had tried to join the search but everyone told him just to go home and wait. Wait!? He was just supposed to sit and wait while his girl was out taken by a escaped prisoner. If he was correct the prisoner was a vampire who still has the disease. It explains the blood cravings and the victim choices. A sudden image of Alex beaten and bloody laying on the floor flashed in his mind. He cringed and paced faster. Eve and Claire were hysterical and Michael and Shane were doing the best they could to keep them calm. Oh Alex where are you Myrnin thought helplessly.

Alex somehow had fallen asleep. Her neck hurt from the uncomfortable position but she didn't move. Lily and Max were still asleep curled up on either side of her. She gently brushed their hair away from their faces. There must be a way to get them out of here. Suddenly she remembered her first experience traveling through the portals. Thats it! Thats how they will get out of here! Excited she gently but quickly shook Lily and Max awake. They woke with a start and started to say something but Alex shushed them with a finger to her lips.

"I know how to get out of here. You have to be very quiet. Ok?" She said. They nodded. She gently set them away from her and stood up. She walked up to the nearest wall and concentrated as hard as she could. Nothing happened right away and she started to get impatient. She heard Lily sniff and focused harder. Thankfully a portal leading to the Glass house appeared before her. Alex let out a joyous shout not caring how loud she was considering they were home free. She quickly reached for Lily and Max and without a word pushed them through the portal. She was just about to step through herself when she heard the footsteps. She saw Myrnin turn to look right at her.

"Alex!" He shouted sounding horrified. She felt cold hands wrapped around her arms and pull her back. She screamed and ssaw Myrnin run towards her but the portal was already gone.

"You naughty girl. That was a very bad thing to do." The vampire said his lips inches away from her neck. His breath traveled over her skin making her shiver in fear. Bile rose in her throat. He chuckled sensing her fear. He let her go. She fell to the ground crumpling. He left without a word. His chuckling echoing in the crypt. Alex curled up in to a ball and started to cry.

Myrnin stared at wall trying to summon a portal. He kept seeing Alex's face. Her scream still ringing in his ears. Somehow she had managed to open a portal but it closed before she could step through. She sent the children first sacrificing herself. Max and Lily were hysterical. There parents and or grandparents had been called and were heading over as we speak. Michael had asked them if they remembered anything about where they were held. All they could remember was it was dark and cold. Myrnin was furious not at them but himself. It was only a matter of time now before the vampire got tired of toying with Alex and decided to drain her. That bloody image of her popped up in his mind again. His heart hurt. He wouldn't..no couldn't lose her. It would destroy him.

A few minutes later and the portal still wouldn't appear. Max and Lily's families had arrived and taken them home.

"Ada! Omg why didn't I think of it before!" Claire suddenly cries. Myrnin turns to look at her confused.

"Its Ada. She is the one that wont allow the portals to work. I mean think about it. She was jealous of me and I was just a friend. She must be livid over Alex. She let Alex open the portal for the children but didn't allow Alex through." Claire rushed out. Anger erupted inside of Myrnin with a vengence. His eyes changed from dark to red in a matter of seconds. His fangs grew to their full lethal length. He snarled and took off. Claire snuggled closer to Shane and prayed Myrnin would get to Alex in time. An idea occurring she told Michael to call Sam and she would call Amelia. Myrnin might need back up.

Myrnin arrived at his lab in record time. He literally ripped the trap door off its hinges in his haste to reach where Ada was hidden. He flew down the halls lined with empty cells. Memories tugged at him but he ignored them. He smacked the door open with the heels of his hands causing the door to slam on the wall with a bang. Ada appeared instantly. She smiled like nothing was wrong causing Myrnin to grow even more furious by the second.

"Hello Myrnin. Did you miss me? I have been lonely you haven't been by to see my lately." She said pouting.

"Cut the crap Ada. Where is Alex? I want to know right now or so help me.." Myrnin snarled. Ada's look quickly changed to one of disgust.

"You're being mean Myrnin. Just forget about her. She is not important. I love you Myrnin." Ada crooned. Myrnin shook his head.

"I love her Ada. What happened between us was a long time ago. Its time to move on. I should have never created you in the first place. I can't lose her. Alex is my life. If she dies so will I." Myrnin says. Ada looks like she has been slapped and quickly disappears. The room starts to shake and the lights start flickering. A voice starts to wail throughout the room. Myrnin knows he has hurt her feelings but he needs to find Alex now. Suddenly everything becomes deathly silent. A flash to his right, Myrnin sees Amelia and Sam step through the wall.

"Ada I order you as founder of the town to tell us immediately where Alex is." Amelia said in a chilly voice. Beeping sounds come from the computer before Ada snarls,

"She is at the cemetery in the abandon crypt in the far right corner." Myrnin turns to go but stops cold when Ada also adds, "Not that it will do you any good. Its already to late."

"No!" Myrnin shouts and flashes himself to the cemetery. To Alex.

* * *

**Will Myrnin make it in time? Who knows.. we will see. Reviews welcomed.**


	9. Memories

Alex sat and listened to her own heavy breathing. She could hear sounds coming from under the door in the next room and was afraid of what was going to happen next. She kept hoping Myrnin would arrive and whisk her away but sitting here in the dark the hope was fading away. She had come to accept her impending death and just wanted to get it over with. Footsteps started towards the door and Alex tensed. Was it time?

_The vampire licked his lips in anticipation. Her fear and blood were making him crazy and he was so close to losing it. He walked towards the door just to hear her heart beat faster. He chuckled and stood there listening to the blood rushing in her veins. He licked his lips again imagining the welcoming taste of blood and the relief it would bring. Some part of him a long time ago would have been horrified at what he was doing but that part has died. He knew the disease would take him fully and he embraced it always shushing the honorable part of him. This was his true nature and no one was going to stop him now. He painfully walked away from the door. He still needed a few more things and then he would be ready._

Alex slumped back against the wall after the footsteps faded away. She knew the vampire was toying with her. He wanted her scared. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember the happier times and wanted to be somewhat calm. She wouldn't make it easy this time for the vampire. Memories of her family came to mind a long with memories from the Glass House and time with Myrnin.

_It was her eighteenth birthday. Her mom, dad and brother had things to do so she went to her favorite place, the lake, with Ash. She laid out her towel and relaxed. She could hear Ash barking and slowly drifted to sleep... Next thing she knew she was being picked up and thrown into the lake!_

_"Jack!" She screamed laughing. Jack, her mom and dad were standing there grinning. They each held presents and food._

_"Did you really think we would leave and forget about your birthday Alex?" Her father asked. She grinned and looked at her family loving them all the more. The time at the lake was the best and happiest memory that Alex had with her family altogether._

_She was sitting on the couch in the Glass House. Claire and Eve were sitting next to her and Michael and Shane were in the kitchen. The guys had wanted to give the girls a break and they decided to treat them to dinner._

_"How much do you want to bet that they ordered take out and its being delivered in the back?" Asked Eve. They laughed._

_"Dinners ready!" Shane shouted and the girls shared an amused look before heading into the kitchen. The dinner was good and if they did order take out the boxes were hidden well. After they all gathered around to watch one of the restricted movies Eve had hidden away._

_Myrnin was acting really weird today. He kept hurrying around and couldn't seem to stay still. He had dropped her off saying he would be back at four to pick her up for dinner. Alex sat waiting for him. He came through the portal as always and was carrying red roses. She loved them and took them to put in a vase before heading out with him. They traveled through the portal system and ended up in his lab. Alex was somewhat disappointed but not for long. He walked her through a door she hadn't seen before and they stepped into a dream. There were candles everywhere emitting a soft earthly glow. Rose petals were scattered everywhere. The table was set for two and soft music was playing in the background. Alex was absolutely stunned. Myrnin was tense waiting for her reaction beside her._

_"Oh Myrnin! Its beautiful..I love it! Thank you." She whispered softly and they kissed. Dinner was lovely and later they swayed together with the music. Myrnin gave her the locket that night. Her name was engraved inside along with a saying,_

_"Shoot for the moon and land among the stars." She started to tear up then because it was something her mother had always told her when times were rough._

The sound of footsteps pulled Alex out of her memories. She knew it was time. The vampire was ready and she could only hope help would arrive in time. She gripped her locket and watched as the door slowly crept open.

"Hello my dear. Are you ready for me?" The vampire said in a silky voice.

"I am not your dear." Alex snapped out. Only Myrnin called her my dear and she was not going to let anyone but him call her that. The vampire chuckled and bowed low.

"If your ready. I am quite hungry." He said in a low voice and licked his lips. Alex stood ridged and walked forward to the vampire..to her death. She only wished she had had more time to say goodbye.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it is an extremely short chapter for me but the next will be longer I promise. This chapter is just about Alex remembering better times and accepting her upcoming death. She believes she is going to die.. will she or will Myrnin save her?**


	10. Her Protector

Alex walked into a nightmare. There were dead bodies everywhere. The smell of decay hung heavy in the air. She gasped and stumbled backwards. The vampire chuckled and went to a table covered in medieval looking instruments. Alex tried to stay calm but it was hard. The corpses' faces seemed to be locked in silent screams when they died. She tried not to notice the dark prints on the wall and floor because it could only be the blood from the victims. Her captor was muttering to himself while searching for whatever instrument he was going to use on her first. She thought about running but knew she would never make it in time. Wanting to try anyway she slowly backed up towards the door. She gripped the handle and pulled with all her strength..it didn't budge.

"Its sealed shut I am afraid." Said a mock fear filled voice from right behind her. Alex whirled around to see the vampire holding a thick piece of rope in order to tie her up with. Her eyes darted around looking for any kind of weapon. She spotted a stake that one victim had clutched tightly before death took her.

"You don't want to do this. My boyfriend and friends will kill you. You will never get away with this." Alex said trying to distract the vampire while she carefully moved towards the stake.

"Oh yes I will. I have my ways little one." The vampire said amused by his captives behavior. He had a feeling this was going to be his most exciting kill yet. The girl was feisty just the way he liked them. Her fear has all but consumed her since he brought her into the blood room as he liked to call it. She didn't show it but her body reeked and screamed of her fear. The part of him that he thought was long dead buried stirred and demanded he like the girl go. He struggled momentarily with his other half and almost missed the stake that was aimed right at his heart.

Alex had successfully reached the stake and while the vampire appeared to be lost in his own thoughts grabbed it and aimed it right at his cold dead heart. He realized what was happening right at that moment and moved with lightning speed. He knocked the stake right out of her hand, tackling her to the ground and roughly pulling her hands behind her back tying them painfully tight.

"Excitement and struggle only makes the kill all the more enjoyable and thrilling." Alex heard him whisper in her ear. His lips moved to the soft skin of her neck. He gripped her hair tight and placed a kiss right on her exposed vein. She shivered violently and struggled uselessly when she felt his teeth scrape over her skin. He chuckled darkly and let her go. She stared at him with a mixture of hatred and fear in her eyes as she backed up against the wall.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Alex whispered. She watched as the question caused his red eyes to flicker back to their normal dark color. Thoughtfulness filled his eyes and he said,

"Its the blood craving little one. It drives you mad, never leaving you satisfied. Its a disease always eating at you. Your blood calls to me even now as its filled with fear. Your hearts beating faster and the blood is rushing in your veins calling out to me..begging for release." His eyes sparkled with sadness and he continued saying, "I wasn't always like this. Back before the disease took me I had a family but I watched them die one by one because of the disease..the madness that took their very souls completely consuming them till eventually they killed themselves. Don't you see? I want to die. I want to be with my family." Alex sat listening. The vampire was lost in thoughts of his past. _Just like Myrnin_.. her heart whispered. He was filled with pain and despair from his past just wanting to die and end the pain, the heartache.

"Theres a cure. You don't have to die. You can.." Alex started to say but the vampire shook his head sadly. He stepped away and picked up the fallen stake. Several seconds past as he stared at it with sightless eyes. He approached her and untied her bound wrists. Alex rubbed her numb wrists trying to feeling back into them. The vampire held out the stake. She grabbed it and gripped it tightly. Emotions roared through her. Compassion..fear..hatred..sadness.

"Kill me. End my misery." The vampire said. He braced himself and stood with his feet apart. Alex gripped the stake tighter causing her knuckles to turn white.

"I..I can't."She whispered. Even though this vampire killed so many innocents and tried to kill her she just couldn't seem to move her hand containing the stake.

"Please. Hurry! Hurry you must hurry! The disease its fighting..the craving.." The vampire said hoarsely and his body began to shake horribly. He seemed to be at struggle with himself. Good vs Bad. Alex watched as his eyes flickered from red to dark to red again. Anguished pain filled sounds tore from his lips. Suddenly he stopped and fell into a boneless heap on the ground. Alex moved a step forward but was thrown backward, slamming against the wall. The vampire was once again a killer. He snarled and his eyes flared a dark blood red.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance you foolish stupid girl." He snarled. His fangs grew to their lethal sharp length and she braced herself for his bite. Closing her eyes she waited. Time seemed to slow and drag on. She heard a roar fill the room.

She was free and crumpled to the floor. She heard snarls and see struggled to see what was happening. Myrnin! It was Myrnin fighting with the other vampire. His eyes were blood red and he was more lethal and powerful then she had ever seen. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Michael. She jumped up and fell into his embrace. Michael held her head against his shoulder so she wouldn't see the fight. She could hear it however and that if possible was worse. She heard a sickening crunch and thud before silence filled the room. Alex turned to see Myrnin dirty but otherwise unharmed step out of the shadows. He walked proud and tall like her own warrior towards her. She let loose a cry and flew into his arms. He held her tight. All the horror that had happened in the last few hours came over her and she started to sob. Myrnin could only hold her and offer the comfort she needed.

Later that night Myrnin watched Alex sleep. She was bruised but ok. He kept thinking of how close he had been. He could have lost her. But you didn't he told himself sternly. She was here alive and well. After bringing her home they and the others had sat around and talked for hours. Alex had been tired he could tell but she was afraid to go to sleep. She was drifting asleep in his arms when he finally picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down and would have moved away if she had not gripped his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes. He gathered her in his arms once again and covered them up with a blanket. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled when she murmured a sleepy protest and snuggled more into his arms.

"I love you Alex with all my heart. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered to her. Alex turned to him and opened her eyes. She smiled at his startled expression. She had been asleep but had heard what he whispered to her.

"I love you too Myrnin. Always." She said softly and drifted back to sleep. She was safe and she was in the arms of the man she loved and who her loved her back.

* * *

**Ok so thats basically the ending of this story. I am not so sure about it so if you have any suggestions let me know. I am writing an epilogue that could be a starter for a sequel. Thanks everyone for the help and reviews! :D**


	11. Epilogue

_A month later.._

"Myrnin! Myrnin I think I found it!" Alex cried. They were together at Myrnins lab looking for a book that was really important to Myrnin. Everything was going great between them. Myrnin had barely left her side since she was rescued that night but she didn't mind at all. They were in love and everyone was happy for them. She was part of a family once again.

"Yes! Yes this is it!" Myrnin said excitement slurring his words coming up from behind her. He grabbed the book out of her hands quickly flipped through it and set it down. He kissed her passionately and spun her around. She laughed and he set her back down grinning like a fool. He picked up the book again and tugged her towards the loveseat. He sat down and started to read. He was completely involved in the book and Alex rolled her eyes playfully. She remembered a week ago when she got a book he really wanted for his birthday. He had kissed her softly then flopped down and read for the rest of the day. Alex sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Myrnin was is this book so important?" She asked. Myrnin looked at her with a surprisingly serious expression and said,

"This book contains the formula of reversing the change of a vampire." Alex pondered that for a minute while Myrnin watched her expression carefully. He saw the moment when she realized what he meant.

"You mean to tell me that this book contains a formula that can change you back to a human?" Alex said awed. Myrnin nodded and said,

"We will still have a vampire's strength and craving for blood but we will age and be able to die as humans do." Alex stared at him for several seconds with her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times and said,

"Do you know what this means?" Myrnin nodded saying,

"Yes but not all vampires will like this and it could become extremely dangerous. Promise me you wont tell anyone just yet. We need to keep this as quite as possible." Alex nodded.

"Shall we get started my dear?" Myrnin asked a few moments later. He got up and held out his hand.

"Yes." Was all Alex said taking his hand. Together they began to work on a formula that could change their life and many others forever.

* * *

**The end. Ooo well thats an interesting turn of events. What will happen next? Sequel?**


End file.
